


darling

by dmsrl



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, 근친상간, 미성년자, 번역, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmsrl/pseuds/dmsrl
Summary: In this harbor of a roomYou'll find your anchor soonIn the parting of our waysMay it never happen, anyway.1988
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 1





	darling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



리암의 허벅지 안쪽 부드러운 곳을 만져선 안된다. 무릎 위를 지나, 피부는 점점 창백해지고, 드문드문 털이 나있는 곳을- 그래, 그냥 당연한 사실이다. 그곳을 만져선 안된다. 형제의 그곳을.

하지만 노엘은 언제나 그곳을 생각한다. 

불공평하다. 특히 여름엔. 여름이 되면 리암은 짧은 반바지를 입고 집안을 서성거렸다. 맨시티 로고가 그려져있는 하늘색 반바지도 가끔 입었다. 세 개의 검은색 줄이 마른 엉덩이 옆쪽에 새겨진 반바지로 노엘의 것이었다. 

(가끔은 빌어먹을 데이지 듀크(*미국 티비 시리즈에 나오는 핫팬츠를 주로 입는 여자 등장인물)같았다.)

그리고 그 아이는 아무 것도 모르는 척 소파에 주저 앉아, 의도적으로 몸을 움찔거리며 노엘의 시선을 자석처럼 끌어당겼다.

신이시여, 노엘은 정말 자신의 형제를 넘어트려 그의 바보같은 머리카락을 잡고 머리를 끌어당기고 싶었다. 그리고 그 애에게 그 애가 얼마나 음탕한지 말해주고 싶었다. 그렇게 좆같은 옷을 입을 거면 속살을 아무에게나 보여주는 걸 그만두라 말하고 싶었다.

(하지만 둘 다 그것이 오직, 오직 단 한 사람만을 위한 행동이라는 걸 알았다.)

예전에는 저러지 않았다 - 당연히 저러지 않았다. 리암의 교복은 여느 어린 소년의 교복과 마찬가지로 무릎까지 오는 니삭스와 허벅지의 반까지 오는 반바지였다. 노엘이 남동생의 모든 곳을 만지고 싶다고 생각하기 시작했을 때에는 리암은 긴바지를 입기 시작한지 오래였다. 그는 오후가 되면 언제나 블레이저는 벗고, 소매는 팔꿈치까지 걷고, 넥타이는 느슨하게 한 채 형의 침대에 누워있었다. 

그는 일년 내내 유혹적이다 - 하지만 확실히 여름이 가장 최악이었다.

지금은 11월이지만. 

맨시티가 오늘 셰필드에서 경기를 한다. 엄마는 일하러 갔고 폴은 친구들과 경기를 보러 갔다. 노엘은 멍청하게도 밤을 새워 약을 하다 아침 9시에 잠들어 경기를 놓쳤다. 리암 또한 경기에 가지 않았다. 그렇게 둘만이 남게 되었다.

(그는 아주 오랫동안 리암이 잠들어있는 걸 바라봤다. 그가 어떻게 숨을 쉬는지, 그의 맨등이 어떻게 오르내리는지, 그의 분홍색 입술이 어떻게 베갯잇에 눌려 조금 벌어져 부드럽게 숨을 내쉬는 것까지 다. 그의 젖은 입이 얼마나 따듯할까 상상하기만 해도 다리가 후들렸다.)

노엘은 자신의 형제가 언제 일어났는지 알 수가 없었다. 노엘이 잠들어버리고선 얼마 안 되어 일어난 거일 수도 있다. 하지만 무슨 이유에서인지, 리암도 밖에 나가지 않았다. 그 사이 조용히 방을 가로질러 노엘의 침대로 들어온게 틀림 없었다. 오후 세 시가 되서야 노엘이 일어났을 때 노엘의 침대는 리암 때문에 비좁았다.

“좋은 아침.” 그 애가 노엘의 푸른 눈이 천천히 잠에서 깨어나 깜빡이는 걸 바라보며 속삭였다.

“으음.” 노엘이 베개에 얼굴을 묻으며 투덜거렸다. “너무 밝아.”

“그래, 네가 하루종일 게으르게 쳐잤으니까 그렇지.”

“넌 안 그런 것처럼 말하네.”

“네가 자서 지루했어.”

“진짜?”

노엘이 몸을 쭉 피며 침대 헤드에 기대 앉았다. 리암의 머리가 배 위에 놓여져있었다. 

“혼자 갈 수가 없어. 노엘.” 그의 멍청한 목소리가 징징거리기 시작했다 - 분명 과장적이었고, 아랫입술은 조금 튀어나왔다. “그냥 갈 수가 없어.”

“그만해.”

“혼자서 날 만지고 그게 너이길 바랬어.”

이러기엔 너무 이른 시간이었다. 오후이긴 하면서도. “리암-”

그 소년이 노엘의 티셔츠 면에 얼굴을 부볐다. “언제 날 진짜로 만져줄 거야? 그니까, 바지 너머로 말고. 너무 오래 기다렸어, 이젠...” 

전혀 오래 되지 않았다. 그들이 키스한 이래로 고작 6주밖에 지나지 않았다. 그 개같은 6주 동안 리암은 고작 16살이라는 사실은 노엘이 과도하게 죄책감을 느끼게 하고 지치게 만들었다.

(물론, 그들이 몇 년 동안 얼마나 서로를 갈망해왔는지를 생각해보면 이미 몇 년 전에 일어나야 했던 거 같기도 하다.)

첫키스를 하고 일주일이 지났을 때 노엘은 -자신이- 다시 그 일을 벌일까 두려워했다. 리암이 불이 끄고 그의 침대로 기어들어와 시간을 지체하지 않고 노엘의 티셔츠 밑으로 손을 집어넣고, 떨리는 손끝으로 노엘의 허리를 매만졌다. 그들은 서로를 마주보고 있었다. 노엘은 안 된다고 말해야 된다 생각은 했지만 전신과 심지어 정신까지도 그 말을 내뱉을 수가 없었다.

그 대신 거칠게 씨발, 리암, 속삭였다. 그의 형제가 축축한 입술을 노엘의 마른 입술에 눌렀다. 그리고 행복한 듯 흥얼거리며 키스를 했다. 

10분 동안 길게 키스를 했다. 혀를 질척이게 섞으며 감질나는 깊은 키스를 했다. 리암은 점점 손을 올렸다. 한 손으로는 노엘의 목을 애무하고 다른 손으로는 형제의 셔츠 소매를 움켜잡았다.

그리고 이젠 노엘도 똑같이 했다.

“벗겨도 돼?”

노엘이 쉬 소리를 냈다. “아직은 아냐.”

“왜?” 리암이 입을 삐죽이며 징징댔다. “널 보고 싶어. 널- 널 만지고 싶다고.” 리암이 기다리지 않고 자신의 옷을 벗으려 조금 물러서 일어나 앉았다.

“씨발.” 노엘이 거칠게 숨을 내뱉었다.

그의 형제의 피부는 부드러우면서도, 비가 오는 가을과 빠르게 다가오는 겨울의 부족한 햇빛으로 창백했다. 유두는 밝은 분홍색이었고, 딱딱해져 있어 그가 얼마나 노엘을 원하는지 보여줬다. “날 원하잖아, 안 그래, 노엘?”

“그래, 하지만-”

“그럼 씨발 보여줘. 응? 아니면 그냥 꺼져주길 바래? 너도 알다시피 난 부를 수 있는 여자애들이 산더미야. 그 중 하나는 날 만져주겠지. 네가 날 만지지 않는다면.” 

멍청하고 개같은 애새끼 같으니라고. “오, 그러시겠지.” 노엘이 눈을 굴리며 말했다.

리암이 히죽였다. “그래. 그 여자애는 날 사정하게 만들겠지. 그리고 난 그 여자애의 가슴에 멋진 잇자국을-”

“그만해.” 노엘이 으르렁거리듯 내뱉었다. 리암을 더 가까이 끌어당겨 거의 목구멍까지 혀를 쑤셔넣고 서늘하고 떨리는 손을 리암의 부드러운 등에 올렸다.

“그래.” 리암이 헐떡이며 떨어졌다. “봐, 기분 좋잖아, 안 그래?”

“닥쳐. 나한테 그 따위로 말하지 마. 내 말대로 해.”

“오?” 리암이 노엘의 뭉특한 턱을 핥아올렸다. “그렇게 만들어 봐.” 

노엘이 셔츠를 벗고, 깨물어 뭉툭해진 손톱을 남동생의 등에 박아 최대한으로 그를 끌어당겼다.

“그래, 응...”

엉덩이가 함께 들썩였다. 리암이 허벅지를 노엘의 허벅지 사이로 끼웠다. 두 개의 얇은 옷 사이로 아래가 맞닿는 느낌에 함께 헐떡였다. 리암의 파자마가 액으로 젖어들기 시작했고, 노엘도 크게 다르지 않났다.

“박아줘.” 리암이 징징댔다. “그냥- 뭐라도. 내가 널 빨게 해주던가- 아니면, 아니면 손으로-”

“안 돼… 너무 일러.”

(리암을 작은 트윈 사이즈의 매트리스에 엎어놓은 후 바로 그곳에 좆을 밀어넣고, 더, 더, 세게, 더라고 소리지를 때까지 박고 싶었음에도. 그리고- 젠장. 리암의 조이는 엉덩이 - 아무도 그 안에 들어간 적이 없으니 틀림없이 조일 것이다 - 안에 들어가 있는 동안 형제의 엉덩이를 붙잡고 모든 방법으로 그를 채우고, 꺼낸 다음엔 그의 온몸에 정액을 흘리고 싶었음에도. )

하지만 너무 일렀다. 노엘은 알았다. 적어도 리암이 열일곱이 될 때까진 기다리고 싶었다. 안 그럴 걸 알지만. 

“나한테 집중해...”

“쉬이이.” 노엘이 리암의 목에서부터 쇄골까지를 부드럽게 핥고 키스하며 내려갔다. 그리고 피부를 깨물고, 최대한 세게 빨아들였다.

“아, 좋아.” 리암이 헐떡였다.

“저번처럼 그렇게 빨리 가버릴 거야?”

“꺼져.” 리암이 너무나 몽환적이고도 부드럽게 말했다. 리암이 사람들에게 열렬하게 숭배당하는 것도 놀랍지 않았다.

“존나 착하게 구네.” 노엘이 쇄골에서 턱까지를 핥았다. “왜 평소엔 이렇게 안 굴어, 응? 왜 이럴 때만 그래?”

“널 사랑하니까... 그리고 너도 그렇다는 걸 네가 보여주는게 좋아. ” 리암이 눈을 감은 채 고개를 젖히고 충족감에 찬 미소를 지었다. 또 한 번의 키스나, 혀를 기다리며. 하지만 그의 형은 갑자기 몸을 뗐다. 

노엘이 조금 진정성 없게 기침을 했다. “나-나 화장실 좀 가야겠어.”

리암은 노엘이 가게 냅뒀다. 하지만 눈안에는 상처가 어려있었다. 그가 이미 얼마나 더럽혀졌든 간에 그의 마음속엔 너무 많은 순수함이 존재했다.

땀을 닦아내고 머리를 헝클인 그의 형은 화장실 문을 닫고 한숨을 쉬었다.

정신 차려라 제발.

노엘은 이래선 안 된다는 걸 알았다. 여기까지 오게 놔둬선 안 됐다.

사랑.

그들은 서로에게 아직 손도 대지 않았다 - 다른 의미로- . 리암이 아무리 애원해도. 하지만 노엘이 지옥에서 종신형을 복역할 거라는 사실은 확실했다.

(그들은 겨우 6주 동안 서로를 아주 많이 가게 만들었다. 서로의 입을 봉하며 옷위로 손을 문질렀다. 침대 위에 하체를 부비며 뒹굴기도 했다. 아래를 붙이고 빠르고 세게 바지 위로 움직이다가 헐떡이며 사정하고 필사적으로 서로를 붙들었다.)

씨발 도대체 왜 이렇게 되게 놔둔 거야?

노엘은 끝내고 나서 화장실을 나와 침실 문가에 기댔다. 아까 거울을 보며 소리없이 자신에게 한 말에도 불구하고 여전히 상의는 벗고 있는 채로. 

“아래층으로 내려와. 아침 만들어줄게.”

리암은 여전히 의기소침해진 채로 베개에서 고개를 들었다. “저녁이겠지.”

“뭐든.” 노엘이 자기도 모르게 미소 지었다. “그리고 몸 좀 닦고 빌어먹을 바지도 갈아입어.”

그 아이의 머리는 엉망으로 헝클여져 있었고 목은 축축했고 쇄골엔 짙은 자주색 멍이 들어있었다. 지금 당장이라면 노엘은 그의 형제에게 모든 걸 맹세할 수도 있었다.

※※※

노엘은 스크램블 에그와 소세지를 만들고 두 잔의 오렌지 쥬스를 식탁에 놓았다. 아침이 아닌 척 하진 않았다. 요즘들어 그의 수면 스케쥴은 엉망이었기에 시간조차 기억하지 못했다.

리암이 느릿느릿 아랫층으로 내려왔다. 왜인지 입고있는 옷가지가 더 적어졌다. 새 팬티만 입고 있었다. 

“뭐하는 거야?”

“뭐가 뭐야?” 리암이 빙긋 웃으며 입구에 기댔다. “무슨 소리 하는지 모르겠네.”

그의 형제는 자리에 앉아 포크와 나이트를 조금 세게 쥐고 이를 악물었다. 그를 보지 않으려 했지만 그럴 수가 없었다. 당연한 그랬다. 좆이 터져나오려고 했다.

“네가 존나 똑똑한지 알지. 씨발- 그냥 앉아. 먹어.”

리암이 머리 위로 팔을 쭉 폈다. 갈비뼈가 부드러운 피부에 눌려 보였다. 아직 가슴엔 털이 한 가닥도 없었고, 그건 이미 잘못된 일을 더 잘못되게 만들었다. 하지만 젠장, 노엘은 자리에서 일어나 그곳을 너무나도 만지고 싶었다. 딱 15분 전처럼.

노엘은 아직 형제의 몸을 탐구해보지도 못했다. 아직 알아보지 못했다. 만약 그들이 처음으로 키스한 날 노엘이 시도만 했더라면 리암은 그를 안으로 허락했을 것이다. 

(내가 14살 때 네가 내 안으로 들어왔다고 생각해봐, 이 주 전 그들의 컴컴한 방의 바닥에서 노엘이 그에게 키스하는 동안 리암이 속삭였다. 그들은 서로의 침대에 오르지도 못 했었다. 리암은 라이터를 찾느라 두 손과 두 다리를 바닥에 대고 있었다. 아 세상에 그의 청바지는 평소에는 헐렁했지만 지금은 팽팽하게 늘어나 있었다. 미치도록 유혹적이었다 - 노엘은 불가항력에 바닥에 몸을 숙여 거칠게 그 앙상한 어깨를 붙잡고, 뒤집어 몸으로 그 아이를 덮었다. 그 때 리암이 그렇게 속삭인 것이다. 너무 엉망진창인 채여서 노엘은 그들의 정신이 중독된 게 틀림없다 생각했다. 난 네가 그러길 허락했을 거야. 네가 그러길 원했을 거야. 네가 날 채우는 느낌이 얼마나 좋을지 계속 생각해왔어. 리암이 그런 식으로 말하는 걸 멈출 유일한 방법은 입술이 얼얼해질 때까지 키스하는 것이었다. 그리고, 뭐 - 리암을 진정시키는 가장 최악의 방법은 아니었다.)

식사를 하는 내내 리암은 말 안 듣는 아이처럼 입술을 너무 자주 핥고, 고개를 젖혀 쥬스를 삼킬 때 목울대가 움직이는 걸 보여주려 애썼다. 속눈썹을 깜박이기도 했지만 미묘하게 어색했다. 리암에게 어울리는 방식은 아니었다.

줄 것도 아니면서 애만 태우는 년, 노엘은 그렇게 생각했고 말하고 싶었다. 멍청한 창부같이 굴면서. 날 항복시키고 여기서 섹스하게 만드려는 새끼.

그러기엔 너무 일렀다.

“티비나 보자.” 리암이 접시도 치우지 않고 일어났다. 주방을 나가며 맨어깨 너머로 노엘에게 빙긋 웃어보이고 느리게 눈을 깜빡였다. 

노엘은 눈을 감았다. 노엘은 자신의 의지가 그렇게 강력하지 않다는 걸 안다. 하지만 오늘은 안 된다.

※※※

노엘이 식탁을 다 치웠을 때도 리암은 보이지 않았다. 그는 뒷마당에서 대마를 피우고 있었다. 노엘은 잠시 동안 그를 바라봤다. 그의 입술이 종이를 감싸고, 연기를 내뿜으며 오물거리는 모습을. 맙소사. 그의 입술은 미치도록 분홍색이었다.

“그거 내거잖아.”

“알아.” 리암이 빙긋 웃었다. “형제끼린 다 공유하는 거지, 안 그래?”

그는 고작 반 인치정도 키가 컸지만 지금은 5인치 반은 더 큰 기분이었다. 

“좀, 내놔.”

그들은 빠르게 취해들어갔다. 리암이 형제를 집안으로 이끌어 소파에 눕혔다. 그리고 노엘이 채널을 돌리는 동안 옆으로 파고들었다. 볼 만한 게 하나도 없었다. 상관 없지만.

“노엘.”

“응?”

리암이 그를 올려다봤다. “네가 시작한 거 안 끝낼 거야?”

리암의 눈은 빌어먹게도 커다랬고 속눈썹은 너무 길었다. 너무 예뻤다. 누가 그렇게 만든 걸까?

(누가 나에게 널 이런 식으로 원하게 만들었을까.)

그 아이의 아랫부분이 노엘에 허벅지에 닿았다. 또다시는 안 된다고 생각은 했지만 헛된 노력이었다.

“좀 있으면 다들 돌아올 거야. 못 해.”

“할 수 있어!”

“리암-”

“할 수 있어, 할 수 있어, 할 수 있어. 하고 싶어. 해줘.”

(노엘은 자신이 자신의 형제가 원하는 것보다도 더 원하고 있을 수도 있다 생각했다. )

리암이 아무 말 없이 천천히 하체를 노엘의 몸에 밀어붙이며 위아래로 움직였다. 이제 숨소리는 떨리고 있었고 젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장 더이상 못 버티겠다 네 앞에서 난 너무 약해져 -

노엘은 자신의 생각들이, 자신이 싫었다. 으르렁거리고 싶었다. 리암이 입고 있는 하나의 천조각을 찢어버리고 다시는 아무 것도 못 입게 만들고 싶었다. 그들이 공유하고 있는 똑같은 피가 날 때까지 리암의 창백한 피부에 손톱을 박아넣어 그들이 누구인지 다시 떠올리게 만들고 싶었다. 하지만 모두 잊고 싶은 심정이기도 했다.

이제 리암의 머리는 노엘의 어깨 위에 놓여져 있었다. 리암이 노엘의 목에서 맥박이 뛰는 부분을 부드럽게 핥았다. 맥박이 아주 빠르게 뛰고 있었고 마치 널 사랑해, 널 사랑하지 않아라고 말하는 거 같았다.

노엘이 리암을 멈출 수 있기도 전에 리암이 바지 너머로 노엘의 당황스러울 정도로 선 좆을 쥐고, 두 겹의 천 위로 잘 다듬어진 손톱을 긁어내리며 형의 목에 대고 조금씩 신음했다. 이런 미친, 왜 이렇게 잘 해? 

노엘은 이유를 알았다. 그리고 그건 극렬한 분노를 일으켰디. 리암을 만진 모든 남자들을 피범벅이 될 때까지 때려눕히고 다시는 누구도 그를 탐하지 못하게 만들고 싶었다.

아무도 내 걸 넘볼 수 없어. 

소유욕. 웃긴 단어다. 어떤 의미에서 그건 그냥 감정일 뿐이다. 사람이 갖고 있는. 하지만 그건 숨막히기도 하는 감정이었다. 깨물고 할퀴고 난 너보다 강해라고 조롱조로 속삭이는 감정이었다. 노엘의 머릿속에선 그 감정은 언제나 리암의 목소리로 말했다. 리암은 물건이 아니다. 리암은 항상 생기가 넘쳤다. 노엘과 같은 유전자로 이뤄져있고, 헤아릴 수 없이 정직했고, 노엘이 평생동안 원하던 전부였으며 후회하는 전부였다. 그 16살 짜리의 맨몸과 두꺼운 손가락을 가진 손이 노엘이 원하는 전부였다.

이제 변화를 위해 리암이 다른 누군가에게 그 사람이 원하는 것을 내어줄 시간이었다.

나는 너의 유일한 다른 누군가가 되고 싶어.

노엘은 자신이 얼마나 힘들었는지 잊어버리고 말았다. 그리고 아마 리암도 그가 힘들어하는 걸 존나 좋아하는 거일 수도 있다. 정답은 모른다. 하지만 젠장, 그는 무엇이 그의 것인지 모른다. 노엘는 이제 그걸 가질 것이다 - 리암을 가지고, 리암을 자신의 것으로 만들 것이다. 아직은 아니었던 것처럼.

“씨발, 리암.” 노엘은 이미 으르렁거리고 있었다. 노엘은자신을 주체하지 못 하고 리암의 능숙한 손을 잡아 자신에게 이끌었다. 리암의 양팔을 아플 정도로 꽉 잡고, 몸을 더 가까이 붙여 더 깊게 키스했다. 

소유욕. 소유욕. 소유욕. 리암의 입술이 피가 날 정도로 물었다. 부드러운 혀로 그 피를 핥아 먹었다. 그 피는 또다시 그의 형제의 입 속으로 스며들었다.

“넌 진짜 씨발년이야.” 노엘이 놓아주자 리암이 낑낑댔다. 입만 놓아줬다. 팔은 여전하다. 만약 멍을 들게 해 리암을 모두에게서 떼어놓을 수 있다면 그렇게 할 것이다. 그 생각이 자신의 정신을 방해하게 놔두는 것조차도 너무 힘들었다. 그리고 신이시여, 그는 신경도 안 썼다.

“나도 알아.”

리암은 저항하려고조차 안 했다. 이미 혀를 빼놓고 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 노엘에게 다시 키스하려 했지만, 그의 형제가 리암을 놓아주지 않았다. 그러고 나서야 리암은 몸부림쳐 단단한 손아귀에서 빠져나갔다. 노엘이 리암에게 벗으라 말할 필요도 없었다. 리암이 이미 팬티를 벗어 카펫 위에 떨어트렸다.

노엘이 이 순간을 위해 준비한 건 아무 것도 없었다. 옷 위로 리암를 느끼던 몇 주와, 축축한 꿈을 꾸던 몇 년 동안도. 그 때마다 리암은 그 아래에 뭐가 있는지 말해주지도 않았다. 그냥-그냥 더 좋았다.

그건 분홍빛이고 배쪽으로 살짝 씰룩이고 있었다. 리암이 다시 노엘에게 몸을 붙여 소파 대신 노엘에게 액을 떨어트렸다. 그의 형은 굶주린듯 리암의 좆을 바라보면서 그걸 기억 속에 새기려 애썼다. 처음으로 든 생각은 너무 예쁘다였다. 젠장, 빌어먹을 호모 같다는 걸 알지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 노엘은 저걸 원한다. 너무나도. 붉은 끄트머리에서 정액이 떨어지는걸 보고 싶었다. 걸쭉할까? 진한 흰색일까 아님 투명한 우유같은 색일까. 그리고 피부에 닿으면 얼마나 빨리 마를까? 어쩌면 피부에 스며들어 몸의 일부분이 돼 절대로 분리되지 않을 수도 있을까?

노엘은 그걸 입으로 빨아들여 모든 걸 느끼고 싶었다. 맛을 느끼고 혀에 닿는 둔탁한 맥박을 느끼고 싶다. 리암의 정액이 다른 놈들보다 더 나을지 궁금했다. 그건 정말 멍청한 생각이다. 그 맛이 어떻든 상관 않고 음미할 것이니. 널 포쉬놈들이 와인을 마시듯 맛보고 싶어. 널 뱉어냈다 다시 삼키고 싶어.

주변을 둘러싸고 있는 어두운 갈색 털이 노엘에게 리암은 빌어먹을 어린애가 아니라 안심시켰다. 그건 반쪽짜리 진실이지만 노엘의 마음은 상관하지 않는다. 노엘은 리암의 것이 이 정도로 클 거라 예상치 않았다. 아마 평균을 크게 상회하진 않을 것다 - 노엘은 리암이 보통 남자애들처럼 허세를 주리는 거라 언제나 생각했다. 하지만 리암의 것은 꽤 멋졌고, 충분히 길었으며 노엘이 원했던 것처럼 두꺼웠다.

(하지만 이 생각 중 무엇도 절대 리암에게 말하진 않을 것이다.)

“노엘, 제발.” 

아가, 아가, 아가, 노엘은 말하고 싶었다. 좀 기다려.

(노엘은 리암을 매일같이 아가라 부를 수 있고, 그런다고 자기 머리에 총을 쏘고 싶지 않을 세상을 원했다.)

만약 원하는 걸 무엇이든 할 수 있다면, 노엘은 당장 리암을 밀어눕히고 한 번에 아래를 삼키고 싶었다. 남동생에게 존나 - 존나 더럽혀질 때까지 삼키고 삼키고 싶었다. 리암이 다른 사람의 입은 다시는 원하지 않게 될 때까지. 노엘이 이미 리암에게 중독된 것처럼 리암도 노엘에게 중독되게 하고 싶었다.

그리고 리암의 몸 구석구석을 음미하고 싶었다. 이런 식으로는 한 번도 본 적 없는 부드럽고 맨살의 받아들일 준비가 된 모든 곳을. 하지만 아직 시간이 별로 없고 지금은 해야할 더 중요한 일이 있다. 노엘은 한 번도 인내심을 가져본 적이 없지만 자신이 원하는 게 뭔지 알 때는 예외이다.

만약 리암이 받아들일 준비가 됐다면, 젠장, 노엘은 그에게 들어갈 것이다.

“만져줘, 노엘.” 리암이 마침내 눈이 마주치자 경건하게 속삭인다. 그는 아름답고 연약하고 강인해보였다. 노엘에게 괜찮아, 나도 원해, 진심이야, 네가 날 존나 기분 좋게 해줄 걸 알아라 장담하고 있는 거 같았다.

“닥쳐.” 노엘이 그의 형제가 자기로 만들었을지언정 거칠게 무릎 위로 당기며 쏘아붙였다. 리암이 그의 왼쪽 허벅지에 매달려 귀엽고 둥근 엉덩이로 노엘의 다리를 눌렀다. 그리고 씨발 씨발 씨발 그 생각은 지금 하지 마, 아직은 넣으면 안 돼, 지금은 생각하지 마. 노엘은 스스로에게 보게 하는 걸 허락하지도 않았다. 그는 이미 과부하 상태이다.

맨가슴이 서로에게 닿았다. 기분 좋았다. 노엘은 동생의 단단하고 작은 유두가 자신의 피부에 닿아오는 것과 동생의 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰며 탈출하려다 다시 가슴으로 들어가는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 신경 쓰지 않을 것이다.

네 모든 부분을 소유하고 싶어.

노엘이 부드러운 가슴과 납작한 배로 손을 내리고, 마침내 마침내 빌어먹을 마침내 리암의 좆을 감쌌다. 씨발. 리암이 신음하며 노엘의 쇄골에 얼굴을 부볐다. 노엘이 다른 손으로 그를 떼어내려하자 그가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 리암의 눈과 입이 모두 O자로 커졌다.

“노엘.” 그가 자제력없이 속삭였다. “세상에, 노엘…”

“그래.”

“젠장,” 그가 칭얼대듯 말했다. “너무 좋아. 젠장- 진짜 존나 좋아.” 

노엘이 자신의 손이 움직이는 걸 보려 눈을 떨겼다. 리암의 머리가 움직이는게 느껴졌다. 그도 보고 있을 걸 안다. 그가 나직히 신음하자 연상의 사내는 자기도 모르게 거친 신음을 내 리암의 좆이 자신의 손 안에서 맥박치게 만들었다.

노엘은 그 아이의 매끄러운 귀두가 노엘의 주먹 속에서 위아래로 계속해서 미끄러지듯 움직이는 모습에 매료됐다. 끝에서 떨어지는 프리컴이 온 사방에 떨어졌다. 노엘은 손을 들어 입으로 가져가 맛보고 싶었지만 멈출 수가 없었다. 자기가 리암을 엄청나게 기분 좋게 하고 있다는 걸 알았으며 자기 자신도 기분이 너무 좋았다. 마침내 이 짓을 하고 있다는게, 리암의 안에 있지 않아도 마침내 리암과 이렇게 가까워진 기분을 느낀다는게 믿기지가 않았다. 

젠장, 지금은 이런 생각하지 마. 그냥 집중해.

리암이 노엘의 어깨를 깨물고 빨아들여 키스마크를 남겼다. 노엘은 저지하려 하지도 않았다. 했더라도 실패했을 것이다. 지금와선 둘 중 누구도 멈출 수 없었다. 리암을 더 빨리 문지를 때마다 약한 소리가 들려왔다. 아마 떨리는 목소리로 숨을 고르는 소리일 테다. 리암이 노엘의 손짓에 맞춰 엉덩이를 작고 귀엽게 밀어붙였다. 고환이 사정하고 싶은 욕구에 몸에 단단하게 붙어있었다. 사정하게 된다면 완전히 엉망진창이 될 거라는 걸 알지만 스웨트팬츠는 이미 땀과 프리컴에 더럽혀진 상태였고 아 신이시여 그는 타락당했고 이것이 절대 끝이 나지 않길 원했다 - 그리고 그것보다도 이것이 끝이 날 때 그 모든 증거가 그의 배 위에 남길 바랬다. 리암의 허벅지가 노엘의 허벅지를 꽉 조여왔다. 리암이 움직일 때마다 근육이 꽉 수축했고 리암의 몸 안쪽 어딘가가 노엘의 바지 속 성기 바로 위를 눌렀다. 노엘은 바지 안에서 파정하고 싶지 않았다. 오늘은 그래선 안 된다.

그의 형제가 끝에 더 가까워질 때마다 노엘의 안 무언가가 통제력을 빼았아 리암을 다시 밀어 똑바로 앉게 하고 두 손가락을 리암의 입안에 넣게 했다. 리암은 한 순간도 놀라보이지 않았다. 눈을 감고 두 손가락을 열정적으로 빨며 흐으으음하는 신음을 내뱉었다. 노엘은 그게 만족의 신음이란 걸 알지만 리암은 뭔가 맛있는 걸 먹을 때면 내는 소리인 척 했다. 그 정도로는 만족하지 못하는 형제의 피부 위 무언가를 맛보는 것처럼.

리암이 맞을 수도 있다. 리암이 정말로 맛있어하는 거일 수도 있다. 그 소년은 이게 자기가 할 수 있는 전부라는 듯이 손가락을 핥고 빨았고, 이제 노엘도 신음하고 있었다. 조금이라도 중심의 고개를 숙이게 하려 노력했지만 그럴수록 악화만 됐다, 정말로. 뇌에서 손가락이 느끼고 있는 입안의 느낌을 아래로 전달하고 있기 때문이었다. 리암이 그의 빌어먹을 좆을 빨고 있기라도 한 것처럼. 신이시여 - 노엘은 세번째 손가락도 입안으로 넣었다 - 리암의 큰 입이 감당할 수 있다는 걸 안다. 리암은 노엘에게 여유롭다는 걸 보여주고 있었다. 그 과시는 노엘에게 이 어린 창부를 이런 식으로 입 다물게 할 수 있다는 걸 알려주며 흥분된 만족감을 줬다. 

일석이조였다. 리암이 너무 열심히 빨아 노엘은 손가락을 빼내면 오랜 목욕을 한 뒤처럼 손가락이 쭈글해져 있을 지도 모른다 생각했다. 정말 목욕을 한 것처럼 온몸이 따끈했다. 

노엘은 손가락을 더 깊숙히 밀어넣어 리암이 얼마나 더 깊게 받아들일 수 있나 너무나도 알고 싶었지만, 지금은 그가 기침하게 하고 싶지 않아 그러지 않았다. 아이는 그의 무릎 위에 천사처럼 앉아있었다. 노엘의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 입안에 있는 손가락들을 애무하며 행복한듯 웅얼거렸다. 그의 예쁜 얼굴에 만족한 미소가 반쯤 떠올라있었다. 노엘은 더 세게, 빠르게 움직여 그가 빌어먹을 통제력을 잃게 하고 싶었다. 리암이 자신 때문에 소리지르는 걸 듣고 싶었다.

머지않아 리암이 눈에 띄게 몸을 떨며 간헐적으로 엉덩이를 떨었다. 그리고 아까보다 느릿하게 손가락을 빨아들였다. 혀가 노엘의 손가락 사이를 조심스럽게 핥았다. 입술은 아까보다 그렇게 조이지 않았다. 침이 흘러 턱 아래로 떨어졌다. 노엘은 배에 그 침이 닿는 감각에 화들짝 놀랐다. 리암이 그에 조금 웃었지만 입가에 주름이 약간 잡힐 뿐이었다 - 미친, 리암의 입이 존나 꽉 차보였다. 세 손가락은 더 넣을 수도 있을 지라도.

네가 나로 가득차면 좋겠어. 빌어먹을 항상.

그리고 갑자기 노엘의 뇌가 상황을 따라잡았고 그것이 빠르게 다가오고 있다는 걸 깨달았다, 그것이- 젠장, 남동생이 다다르는 걸 보려했던 그것이.

그는 아직 리암의 얼굴을 봐야할지 자신의 아래를 봐야할지 정하지 못했지만 결정할 시간은 많지 않았다. 리암이 노엘의 손가락을 감싼채 아응, 으응, 으응이라 신음했고-

“가, 리암.” 노엘이 그의 귀에 속삭였다. 그게 다였다.

리암은 노엘이 생각했던 것보다도 크게 신음했다. 울부짖고 신음하고 노엘, 젠장, 좋아노엘좋아좋아라 외쳤다. 노엘은 먼저 그의 중심을 내려다보는 올바른 결정을 내렸다. 리암의 하얗고 끈적이는 액이 튀어 배에 닿는 빌어먹을 감각에 인간적으로 가능한 수준을 넘어서 흥분이 됐다. 노엘은 재빨리 고개를 들어 오른손으로 리암의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 침으로 축축한 손가락이 그 아이가 오르가즘에 헐떡이고 들썩이는 동안 그의 뺨에 닿았다.

리암은 사정을 마치고선 노엘에게 녹아내렸다. 가슴은 거센 호흡으로 오르내렸고 축축한 입술로 형제의 목 옆부분에 키스했다. 노엘은 숨을 막혀왔다. 노엘이 달콤한 바닐라향이 나는 리암의 땀에 젖은 머리칼에 키스하며 향기를 들이마셨다. 리암이 손가락 끝에 노엘의 배 위에 있던 자신의 사정액을 묻히고 손을 올렸다. 

“맛 볼래?”

노엘은 거절하는 척도 할 수 없었다. 리암의 손가락을 그가 원하는 것처럼 깨끗히 빨아들이지는 않았다. 위엄을 어느 정도 유지해야 했다. 하지만 그 어린 소년이 자신의 아랫입술을 문지르고 혀를 내밀어 맛보는 건 제지하지 않았다. 그리고 젠장, 달콤했다. 셨다. 정말 잘 어울렸다. 노엘은 그걸 삼키며 이걸 다시 맛보게 될 날이 멀지 않길 기도했다.

정말 한심한 호모처럼.

“드디어 이 손으로 좀 쓸모있는 걸 해냈네, 어?” 리암의 참을 수 없는 미소가 다시 돌아왔다. 노엘은 자기가 이 멍청한 남동생의 불에 기름을 부었다는 걸 믿을 수 없었다.

(사실 완전 믿겨졌다.)

“나한테 고마워 해야지. 이 좆같은 새끼.”

“내 좆이지.”

“꺼져.”

리암이 너무 달달하게 미소지었다. “어떻게 고마워해야 하는지는 내가 잘 알지.”

노엘이 기대감에 침을 꼴깍 삼켰다.

“그러냐.”

“응.” 리암이 이젠 몸을 기울여 형제의 입술에 대고 말했다. “어떻게 하는지 보여줄까?”

그는 노엘이 대답할 시간도 주지 않고 무릎을 꿇고 일어나 앉아 노엘의 스웨트팬츠와 브리프를 완강하게 당겨 허벅지 반까지 내렸다. 그리고 일초도 시간 낭비하지 않고 노엘의 엉덩이를 붙잡아 소파에 눕혔다.

“미친.” 리암이 노엘의 성기를 내려다 보고 숨 막히는 소리를 낸 후, 흥분한 표정을 재빨리 평소의 찡그린 얼굴로 바꿨다. “이렇게 클 지 알았어.”

노엘은 무엇에도 잘 감명받지 않는 자신의 형제를 놀라게 했다는 것에 자랑스러운 표정을 짓지 않으려 부득히 노력했다.

“발은 존나 작으면서 여긴 어떻게 이래?” 

“씨발- 닥쳐, 병신아.”

리암이 이해하지 못 하겠다는 짜증 가득한 얼굴을 했다. “그리고- 그리고 어떻게 이렇게 오랫동안 나한테서 이걸 숨겨놓을 수가 있어? 왜 그런 멍청한 여자들한테나 이걸 쓴 거야? 네가 진짜 좋아하지도 않은 년들한테? 나한테나 썼어야지. ”

그 말이 리암이 탐욕스러운 손가락으로 노엘이 성기를 단단히 쥐기 전 마지막으로 한 말이었다. 리암은 모든 각도를 시험해보고 싶다는 듯이 손을 이리저리 움직였다. 호기심 많은 개처럼 머리를 옆으로 기울이고. 이젠 자신의 흥미를 숨기지도 않았다. 리암이 도톰하고 부드러운 자신의 입술을 핥았다. 그리고 젠장 - 노엘이 점점 사라져가는 자제력을 완전히 잃어버리기 전에 당장 멈추는게 좋을 것이었다. 노엘은 동생의 머리를 아래로 밀어 리암이 숨을 쉬지도 못 할 정도로 목구멍에 무자비하게 박았다.

“네가 이러고 싶어할 줄 알았어.” 리암이 비웃었다. “아무나 볼 수 있는 이 소파에서 나한테 박고 싶어할 줄 알았다고.” 리암의 어조에 짜증이 치솟아올랐으나 노엘은 이 사랑스러운 소년과 떡치려면 치뤄야 할 대가란 걸 알았다. 사실 별 상관 없었다. 더이상은. 

“할 거야 아님 하루종일 앉아만 있을 거야?”

리암이 사랑스럽게 미소지었다. 저런 바보같은 말에도 불구하고 저 미소는 진심일 것이다. 

“하루종일 기다리게 할 수도 있어.”

“쓰레기.”

“오, 그래?” 리암이 노엘의 것을 놓았다. “날 의심하지 마.” 리암이 검지 하나만 내려 노엘이 굴욕적인 신음을 내뱉을 정도로만 힘을 줘 눌렀다. 리암은 노엘을 비웃으며 손가락으로 액이 나오고 있는 끄트머리를 놀렸다.

“이런 씨발.” 노엘이 으르렁거리듯 내뱉었다. 아래가 불쌍할 정도로 거의 자주빛이었고 이젠 정말로 아팠다. “뭐야, 네가 도미넌트라도 돼?”

“그것도 좋을 거 같네.” 리암이 두꺼운 눈썹을 치켜올리며 활짝 웃었다. “내가 좆같은 가죽을 갖춰입고…”

“좀 닥쳐줄래? 까먹었나본데 난 방금 널 가게 했거든.”

“하지만 너무 재밌는 걸.” 리암이 엄지와 검지로 최대한 가볍게 형의 것을 쥐고 끄트머리를 짧게 짧게 문질렀다. “내 손 아래 널 두는게… 말 그대로-”

그리고 노엘은 더이상 들어줄 수 없었다. 리암의 오만함을 일 초라도 더 견딜 수가 없었다. 노엘은 동물적인 소리를 입으로 내며 자신의 것을 잡고 있는 동생의 손 위에 손을 올려 강하게 쥐게 했다. “이제 됐어. 넌 정말- 멍청한 창놈 새끼-”

“아니거든.” 리암이 투덜댔다. 노엘은 고개를 저었다. 

(노엘과 리암 둘 다 리암이 그렇게 될 수도 있다는 걸 빌어먹게도 잘 안다. 리암과 잔 많은 여자들도 안다- 모두가 리암 갤러거는 한 사람에게 정착하지 않는 걸, 절대 만족하지 않는 걸 안다.)

“맞잖아.”

리암이 강아지 같은 눈으로 노엘을 쳐다보며 삐죽였다. 

“못되게 굴지 마. 가게 해줄게... 착하게 굴면.”

“너한텐 착하게라는 뜻이 뭔데?”

“몰라.” 리암이 몸을 기울여 담백하게 키스했다. 처음 그랬던 것처럼 입술이 닫혀 있었다. “창놈이라고 부르지 마... 다정하게 불러줘.”

노엘은 자신 또한 리암을 지독하게 다정한 애칭으로 부르고 싶었음에도 코웃음쳤다. “네가 뭔데, 내 여자친구라도 돼?”

리암이 고개를 저었다. “아니. 네 남자친구가 되고 싶어.”

“그만해.” 노엘은 여전히 자신의 좆을 꽉 잡고 있는 리암의 손을 감쌌다. 

“그딴 식으로 말하면 안 되는 거 알잖아.”

리암이 약간 새되고 숨차게 웃었다. “그럼 뭐, 친형 대딸은 해줘도 되냐? 난 내가 하고 싶은 건 뭐든 말할 수 있어, 씨발년아. 내가 그렇다하면 넌 내 남자친구인 거야.”

씨발 그게 아니잖아, 멍청아.

(하지만 노엘은 그런 척 했다.)

“세상에, 진짜- 그냥- 그냥 빨리 해, 꼬맹아.”

“그래.” 이렇게 간단하게 언쟁이 끝난 건 처음이었다. 리암은 다시 손을 움직였다. 아까처럼 짜증날 정도로 천천히가 아니라 격렬하게 위아래로 움직였다. 노엘은 너무 빨리 가버릴 거 같아 당황했다. 당황할 뇌세포가 하나라도 남아있다면. 

“그래 그거야. 좋아.”

“내가 누구인지 말해. 좋다고 말해. 다시.”

“리암.”

리암이 고개를 저었다. “으-음. 그거 아니야. 빨리 해. 안 그러면 못 가게 할 거야.”

말 안 듣는 멍청한 애새끼 같으니라고 - 노엘이 이를 갈며 리암의 뒷목을 꽉 쥐었다. 뭐가 맞고, 뭘 해야하는지 알며 몸에 흔적을 남겨선 안 된다는 걸 알면서도 노엘은 동생의 목을 빨았다. 리암이 신음하며 노엘의 것을 더 강하게 쥐었다. 

그렇게 노엘을 리암이 원하는 걸 해주었다. “넌 내- 넌 내... 내 착한 애야.”

리암의 얼굴이 완전히 풀어져선 흐느꼈다. “그래?”

“그래. 착하다.”

“씨발, 노엘... 좋아. 제발.”

노엘은 곧 갈 거 같았다. 너무 빨리 가버릴 거 같았다. 리암이 가버리게 하고 있다. 남동생의 것이 다시 반쯤 서서 노엘에게 닿았고 노엘은 남동생의 왼쪽 손에 액을 흘리고 있었다. 세상에. 무슨 포르노 배우 같았다 - 창녀. 창녀. 나의 창녀, 나의 창녀, 나의 창녀, 오직 나만의.

“넌 평생 내 거야, 리암.” 노엘이 외쳤다. 

“알아.”

“평생 나한테 착하게 굴어.”

(그러지 않을 것이다.)

“그러고 싶어. 네 거가 되고 싶어, 노엘리. 네가 나랑만 잤으면 좋겠어.”

“꺼져, 그 이름 싫어하는 거 알잖아.”

“노엘리, 노엘리, 노엘리-”

“닥쳐, 이 개-”

“안 되지, 안 돼, 나한테 착하게 대해줘야지- 약속했잖아.” 리암이 칭얼댔다.

(노엘은 한 번도 약속한 적이 없다. 무엇도.)

“씨발- 알겠어. 알겠어. 젠장, 기분 좋아.” 리암이 자신의 형을 기쁘게 해주려 태어난 것처럼 손을 움직이자 노엘이 신음했다. 빌어먹을 매춘부처럼. “넌- 넌 내 천사야, 씨발-”

리암이 숨을 헐떡이며 갑자기 노엘에게 아주 가까이 다가갔다. 이런 개씨발 내가 지금 동생 손에 사정하고 있다니. 리암이 자기가 사정하는 것처럼 신음했다. “노엘, 씨발,” 리암이 계속해서 형의 것을 문지르며 마지막 방울까지 쥐어짰다. 리암에겐 수치심라는게 한 방울도 없었다. 리암이 자신의 손을 길게 핥고, 맛보고, 미소 짓고- 그것을 입으로 가져갔다, 씨발, 겨우 몇 방울이었지만 아름다운 아랫입술에 그것이 묻었다. 노엘이 조용히 신음했다. 아래가 마지막으로 꿈틀거렸다.

노엘의 배가 둘의 사정액으로 범벅이 됐다. 노엘은 만약 누가 이 정액들을 실험실에서 조사해본다면 한 사람의 정액이라 결과가 나오지 않을까 생각했다. 하나를 둘로 나눈 것뿐이다. 

리암이 피곤한 듯 한숨을 쉬며 노엘의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. “진짜 좋았지.”

그건 질문이 아니었다. 한 번도 그랬던 적이 없고 앞으로도 결코 아닐 것이다. 그건 사실의 잔인한 서술이다. 노엘은 자신도 눈을 감고 동생의 머리에 자신의 머리를 기댔다.

노엘은 리암을 망치고 싶었다. 그리고 방금 그렇게 했다. 

하지만 괜찮다. 자기 자신도 망쳤기에.

※※※

새벽 두 시, 리암은 노엘의 침대에 웅크려 자고 있다. 노엘이 화장실에 간 사이 노엘의 침대로 옮겨왔다. 그 모습은 너무나도 평화로워 보여 그의 형은 말을 잃고 문가에 서있어야 했다. 자기가 무슨 육식 동물처럼 리암을 바라보고 있다는 걸 깨닫기 전까지. 노엘은 리암의 침대에 누워 동생의 냄새가 배인 베개에 머리를 기대면 됐다. 하지만 그들의 침대는 너무 멀었다. 노엘은 자신의 침대 위 벽과 리암이라는 잠자는 덩어리 사이에 누워 이불을 덮었다. 그리고 평온한 호흡으로 부드럽게 오르락내리는 아이의 맨가슴도 덮었다. 리암은 휘적거리며 한숨을 쉬고 노엘의 가슴으로 고개를 돌렸다. 오늘밤 그가 무슨 꿈을 꿀지 궁금해하지 않을 수가 없었다. 

리암의 목에는 보라색 멍이 들었다. 노엘은 리암의 온몸에 멍을 남기고 싶었다. 모든 싸움과 모든 섹스마다 리암의 피부에 피를 내 자신이 부여받은 세상을 보여주고 싶었다.

노엘은 리암이 자신의 흔적을 언제나 모든 데에 달고 다녔으면 했다. 널 나로 가득 채우고 싶어. 빌어먹을 매일같이. 노엘은 리암이 자신의 사랑을 모든 곳에 묻히고 다녔으면 했다. 그러면 사랑을 말하지 않아도 될 수도 있으니까. 리암은 안다. 리암은 자기가 다 안다고 생각하지만 그렇지 않다. 하지만 적어도 이건 안다.

보라색은 방종의 색이다. 사치의. 기품의. 언젠가 노엘은 리암을 보라색으로 물들일 것이다. 노엘은 리암이 원한다면 세상을 쥐어줄 것이다. 자신들을 빌어먹을 왕으로 만들 것이다.

하지만 지금으로선, 목으로 됐다. 

리암은 노엘의 사랑을 목에 두를 수 있었다. 그리고 리암은 노엘에게 소매를 빚졌다. 그리고 그것도 나중엔 괜찮아질 수도 있다.

※※※

In the highest blackened moon

There’d be more life

In the right shade of our sighs

Death, be gone


End file.
